


I Told You

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean caring for you whilst you’re ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You

Imagine Dean caring for you whilst you’re ill.

 

Dean knocked on your door. “Y/N?” He called. He didn’t hear a reply from you. He knocked again on your door. He pressed his ear against the door and he heard a ‘go away’ that sounded very congested. He shook his head and opened the door to your room.

 

“Go away.” You moaned out burying yourself underneath your blankets trying to keep warm.

 

Dean shook his head. “You’re normally up before this.” Dean said crossing his arms.

 

“I don’t feel good Dean.” You said whimpering a little bit.

 

Dean came across to your bed. He pressed his hand to your forehead. “You’re burning up.”

 

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious Dean." You whimpered.

 

“You should’ve listened to me.” Dean told you softly stroking your hair back some. “I told you that you didn’t need to be in the bed with me.”

 

You moaned out. “Dean just let me sleep please.”

 

Dean pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head. “I’ll go and get you some soup and some medicine.” He said softly to you.

 

“You’ll stay with me afterwards?” You asked looking at him through blurry eyes.

 

“No… I can’t. I don’t want to get sick again, Y/N.”

 

You groaned out softly.

 

“Rest. I’ll get you some soup to eat and I’ll be back.”

 

You nodded your head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean came back into the room and saw that you were peacefully sleeping in your bed. He put the soup down onto the table beside your bed and carefully decided to wake you up. “Y/N… come on babe. Time to wake.”

 

You groaned snuggling into your blankets.

 

“Baby I got you soup.”

 

You groaned sitting up. Your hair was a huge mess and your eyes were blood shot. You ran your hand through your messy hair.

 

“Come on try to eat some and I’ll let you rest after you take these too.” He said handing you a glass of water and two pills to help you.

 

You took them from Dean taking them down with the water that Dean had given to you.

 

Dean took the glass from you after you had finished with it. He then handed you the bowl of soup.

 

You slowly ate it mainly drinking the broth instead of the actual soup itself.

 

Dean leaned down pressing the back of his hand against your forehead. You were still warm to the touch.

 

You handed him the bowl back.

 

Dean took it from you and put it onto the nightstand. “Lay down.” He said softly.

 

You nodded your head tiredly before laying back in your bed curling up.

 

Dean tucked you back in. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of your head.

 

“Dean…” You said sleepily.

 

“Yes, Y/N?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Dean smiled. “Anything for you babe.”

 

You smiled a small smile before slowly drifting off to sleep.

  
Dean left the room to take care of the dishes that he brought into you. He was going to do whatever he could to get you back up onto your feet. 


End file.
